


All these words are yours

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Nanites, R76 Kinktober 2018, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: The sun has just finished setting, and the rosy pink hue of the horizon is fading into a deep purple across the choppy water. They sit on top of the roof, silent, peaceful, watching as night draws close. Gabriel’s head and torso are solid today, floating in a swirling cloud of nanites that spill over the edge of the roof and wisp into nothing below.





	All these words are yours

The sun has just finished setting, and the rosy pink hue of the horizon is fading into a deep purple across the choppy water. They sit on top of the roof, silent, peaceful, watching as night draws close. Gabriel’s head and torso are solid today, floating in a swirling cloud of nanites that spill over the edge of the roof and wisp into nothing below. He finds it harder and harder to keep physical form, these days, preferring to remain smoke whenever possible. Jack, on the other hand, has only become more solid with age. Whatever was done to him in the SEP has almost frozen him. His skin, once golden, glows faintly white in the dim light, lit from the inside. His hair is hardly much better, spun sugar and icicles on the top of his head. He’s almost become a glacier — cold, immovable, still, interspersed with rapid rushes of targeted violence. Tonight he is still, slow breaths the only sign of life. Along the paths his veins and arteries used to take, fissures have appeared in his skin, shallow in his extremities, deepening as they approach his heart. Some of them, the larger ones, glow blue in just the right light.

As stars begin to speckle the sky, Gabriel turns his head to face Jack, leans down to place his head on his shoulder. He relishes the closeness with all the joy of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Jack shifts his weight towards Gabriel in return, sliding one arm closer to the tendrils of nanites which reach towards him. They curl around his wrist, tender, then slowly slide into the fissures that cover his arm, travelling up from the wrist in a slow undulation. Jack shivers, slightly, tilts his head back a few degrees. Asking Gabriel to continue. Gabriel is all too happy to oblige. 

Further curls of nanites unfurl from his torso, traversing the planes of Jack’s side and pushing up his shirt to reach more skin. They settle over the ridges of his stomach, and seep gradually into the cracks that spiderweb his torso. The largest, which bisects from clavicle to hip is filled last, Gabriel twisting and curling, tumbling incrementally over its edges to swirl down into the darkness below. Jack arches, slowly, at the sensation, the motion rippling from his neck down to his hips, eyes fluttering shut in bliss. His mouth opens in a soundless gasp.

Underneath Jack’s luminescent skin, the nanites roil like leviathans beneath ice — ancient, and horrifying, and beautiful. Gabriel presses himself closer to Jack’s side, nuzzling into the curve of his neck with a soft murmur. His form is straying further from solidity, beginning to fracture at the seams into wisps and coils of smoke which are drawn to Jack like plants to sun. Incrementally, as Gabriel dissolves, Jack’s skin becomes covered in a fine filigree of nanites, stark against his pallor. He delights at the constant sensation of movement, Gabriel’s touch on and in every part of him. The very antithesis of his normal state, so much motion, so much heat. He wants to melt into Gabriel the same way Gabriel is melting into him. 

Opening his eyes, Jack reaches out his hand to what remains of Gabriel’s chest and sinks into it, right up to the wrist. Gabriel shudders in ecstacy at the motion, a wave of movement spreading out from his core like a ripple in a pond — then turns his head to stare directly into the camera Athena has focused on them.

Almost instantly, a message pops into her inputs “Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to stare?” The camera short circuits not a moment later.


End file.
